The strength and stiffness of optically clear composite materials may be a function of the quantity, strength, and type of the glass fiber in the materials. The degree of optical distortion may be a function of the quantity of glass in the material. Ultimately, the quantity of glass that is acceptable for many applications may be limited by the optical performance of the system. Therefore, an alternate method of improving the strength and stiffness of optically clear composite materials may be desirable.